le white day du zodiaque
by Ariane
Summary: 1 mois après la saint valentin, on répond aux textes reçus pour la saint valentin. Cela s'appelle le White Day. Comment l'aura céleste de Shaun (andromède) et Yoga (cygne) vont venir à bout du grand Pope? Quel sera la réaction de Mû du bélier devant les sacrifices du chevalier du dragon? la réponse dans ce texte... Rating M, White day organisé par le collectif Noname,


_Bonjour à tous et toutes, me revoici sur un tout nouveau fandom pour le White day du Collectif Noname. Le 14 février, nous nous sommes échangés des textes et comme le veut la traditions au japon, on en offre un en retour un mois pile après donc ce jeudi 14 mars. A l'identique du challenge de février, les textes font un maximum de 500 mots_

_Je suis très heureuse car pour ce White Day, j'ai le plaisir d'écrire à Haru-Carnage et Ninquelotefanfic•Comtesse Bonbon dont le petit surnom est Nin._

_Je vous ai mis les deux textes sur une page car pour moi, quand je les ai écrit, j'ai pensé à toute les deux. Je sais que Haru avait des envies d'un dragon espiègle avec qui je voulais, mais qu'elle aimait le Shun Yoga. Pour Nin, le fait d'écrire du chevalier du zodiaque lui plaisait aussi._

_Alors les filles je voulais vous souhaiter un excellent White day_

* * *

**_Aura céleste_**

**Shun avait été blessé, mortellement blessé et c'est devant les yeux de Yoga, que cet acte avait été perpétré. Le grand pope, ce monstre n'avait que faire des tribulations des chevaliers de Bronze. Il voulait Athéna morte. Alors faire d'une pierre deux coup lui semblait être la solution parfaite. Le bond s'était précipité sur le corps d'andromède qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Le sang coulait sur le sol. La rage, la colère, l'amour que portait le chevalier du cygne pour Shun, prirent possession du corps du blond. Ses émotions en émois repensant à sa tout première fois, quand lui et andromède avaient unis leurs corps dans une danse si ancienne existant depuis que le monde est monde, transcendèrent le pouvoir de la glace. Sans rien incanter, sans se tourmenter, une aura blanche enveloppa les deux corps. Alors que Yoga déposait ses lèvres sur celles bleutées de Shaun, un cercueil de glace emprisonna l'essence du chevalier agonisant.**

**Jamais une telle force n'avait émané de l'apprenti de Camus. Rassuré de voir Shun figé dans le temps et l'espace comme blanche neige lors de son empoisonnement, yoga reprit constance et calme. Il était prêt à contrôler ses nouvelles émotions et ce pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines. Certes seul, il ne pouvait tuer le grand Pope, mais au moins il pouvait ralentir les choses. Pour peu que Seiya, Shiryu, et Ikki, le propre frère de son amant, arrivèrent au plus vite, la destruction de Saga le chevalier des gémeaux serait imminente. Après tout il ne lui restait que deux heures pour sauver la princesse.**

**Des murs de glaces apparurent le long du chemin que prenait le chevalier du cygne dans la maison du gémeau. Plus les routes se croisaient, plus le labyrinthe de glace se compliquait bloquant un Saga aux deux visages dont la rage augmentait au fur et à mesure. A croire que son appel au secours avait été entendu car Seiya et Ikki firent leur entrée. La bataille était rude, trop rude même envoyant valser les chevaliers de bronze aux 4 coins de ces murs de glace les laissant dans le même état que Shaun protégé par son écrin intemporel. Le cosmos de ce dernier prit une magnifique aura dorée, celle de yoga aussi vibrant toutes les deux comme jamais, celle d'Ikki pris aussi sa place dans cette aura. Seiya, le seul encore debout fut emporté par cette puissance qu'il déversa sur le grand pope. Le grand amour fraternel et amoureux représenté par Shaun, Yoga et Ikki, fit exploser le chevalier du gémeau. L'aura de Saga retomba sur les chevaliers de Bronze qui purent revenir à la vie. Quand yoga se tourna vers Shaun, fatigué mais en vie, il lui donna un baiser rempli de tout son amour**

**"je t'aime tellement andromède" annonça le chevalier du cygne les larmes aux yeux**

**"c'est notre amour qui a vaincu, merci de m'aimer comme tu le fais"**

**Athéna elle aussi se releva, heureuse de voir que c'est l'union de deux cœurs qui avaient vaincu le mal.**

* * *

_Pour ce second texte j'ai donc choisi le couple Dragon Bélier. Pourquoi, tout simplement Shiryu à fait des tas de sacrifices lors de son parcours et Mû tente de le sauver de la mort car au lieu de sauver son armure, le chevalier dragon avait versé son sang sur celle de l'un de ses amis. Et donc ce texte s'appelle sacrifice et un bon rating M est à mettre devant car autant le premier texte n'est pas très explicite point de vue de la relation BxB, autant celui-ci l'est._

_Enjoy les filles_

* * *

**_Sacrifice_**

**Mû, chevalier du bélier avait été touché par le sacrifice de Shiryu. Son amant afin de vaincre le chevalier d'argent Persée, possesseur du bouclier de méduse, avait massacré son regard pour ne pas se statufier devant cette gorgone. Sans oublier le sang versé pour réanimer une armure qui n'était pas celle du dragon. Jamais le chevalier aux cheveux noirs ne regardait à donner de sa personne pour protéger les autres. Mû l'aimait, il le désirait malgré son handicap. Une nuit, alors que Shiryu avait passé la journée à s'entrainer dans le noir complet, son compagnon l'entraina grâce à la téléportation dans des thermes. Il comptait bien s'occuper de son dragon afin qu'il crache sa puissance. Les premiers plaisirs de firent dans un bain à bulle. Par son pouvoir de télékinésie, Mû jouait avec la variation des billes d'eau afin de délasser le corps noué de Shiryu. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tant d'attention.**

**"arrête de penser" lui murmura Mû qui lisait dans la tête des gens. "tu as fait beaucoup ces derniers temps et je désire profiter de cette accalmie pour pouvoir soigner ton corps et ton âme. Tu as juré de protéger Athéna jusqu'à la mort, mais qui te protégera toi ?"**

**"je suppose que tu te proposes dans cette tâche ardue" sourit Shiryu.**

**L'homme aux cheveux mauve s'approcha tel un félin de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Seuls, nus dans cette eau vivifiante, le bélier comptait bien embraser son dragon et unir leurs cosmos tout comme leurs corps. Celui qui ne voyait plus sentit les mains de son partenaire parcourir son torse et descendre sur les cuisses. Trouvant alors le vit du noiraud érigé, il le prit dans ses mains pour un mouvement de vas et viens provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus érotiques. Mais Shiryu n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de partager les sensations et il s'accrocha à son chevalier d'or afin de lui prodiguer les mêmes soins voir plus car il voulait faire communion avec ce dernier. Mettant son cosmos dans la même vibration que celui de Mû, il utilisa cette communion pour préparer son partenaire en tout douceur. Hors de question de blesser la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment. Les mouvements en ciseaux purent se faire facilement et le bélier criait désormais plus fort que le dragon dans leur espace personnel. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le chevalier d'or prenne place sur le vit dressé du chevalier de bronze afin de partager ce moment unique et si précieux. Les mouvements doux au départ, se firent fort et la cadence des coups de reins imprimées sur l'intimité du bélier donnaient lieu à une symphonie ultime orgasmique mettant les deux hommes en transe. C'est d'ailleurs en harmonie, qu'ils atteignirent le point de non-retour.**

**Repus mais ne voulant pas quitter cette étreinte, Mû les téléporta dans des draps moelleux.**

**Aucun mot ne fut dit, mais les deux chevaliers étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre.**

* * *

_Voila voila_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez pris plaisir à lire tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à écrire sur un fandom que je connais depuis que je suis enfant ( c'est l'un des premiers manga que le club dorothée diffusait pour les pays francophone) et que j'aime toujours autant malgré les années._

_je voulais aussi dire à tous les auteurs de fanfictions, profitez de cette belle journée_

_Ariane_


End file.
